


Silent Memory

by RavenTheBirbWrites



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTheBirbWrites/pseuds/RavenTheBirbWrites
Summary: When love is first found, the journey and adventure can be quite boisterous. However, what happens when love is intercepted by the early demise of the loved one? Will love rage, or will love take a quieter approach of remembrance? How will love strive without sound? Will love strive at all?Listen to this whilst reading the love story that’s about to unfold- if you can;https://youtu.be/Ri3WsPDi4MY
Comments: 22
Kudos: 7





	Silent Memory

The glistening walls of marble were embraced by the sugared aroma of rose petals. The pink hue, provided by such petals, drowned out all other pigments. These shimmering lights of pink seeped through the dollhouse like room. A heavenly serenade reverberated through the palatial confines of the heart drenched and pastel environment. The familiar scent of spices danced through the air, encapsulating the fair maiden within its exotic love-filled presence. Her hand moved along the picturesque walls, the texture was bristly against her slender palms, her mind becoming attuned with her surroundings. She herself wore Chloé eau de parfum which coated her in another skin, one where she smelt like a rose flower.

Draped in a silk gown embroidered with rose patterns, the ladies barefooted strut towards the crystal clear substance made no sound. Her fingers weaving through her hair- as she let it descend as freely as a waterfall. It swayed rhythmically, as her fancy hair-do undid itself. Her peach, and strawberry scented, hand grazed the ripple-less water. Her large eyes being mirrored back onto her, a sullen look was what was reflected back onto her. A look of deep thought, was illustrated on her pale skin. She was breathtaking, and she was majestic. She was a queen. A queen of beauty, or at least that was what she thought.

Taking off her robe, her naked body was exposed to the familiar fragrance of rose, and peach. The atmosphere of the room calmed her down, significantly. Her fragile body, which held a thunderous heart, met the cold rose scented water. Her hair like a veil, flowing all around her- yet drifting on the still currents of the bath water. The water tickled her skin, scrapping all the dirt from her bare body. The cold water soothed her senses, diluting them. She was free to love, and she was free to live. In the rose water, she was a majestic rose bud waiting to bloom and flourish.

Clutching her pastel pink brush, patterned with green vines- with white buds scattered all around it. She allowed herself to sink deeper into the rose batch, beginning to move the brush in strokes of up and down motions- combing her own lush hair. Pressing her eyes shut, she allowed her memories and vivid images wash over her like a sea of familiarity. Colours and shades blended in with one another, as clear and vivid images began to plant themselves in her own mind.

**══════ ∘◦❁◦∘ ══════  
**The intimate scent of saltwater wrapped the two of us. My fair locks of hair danced along to the rhythm of our hearts, our hearts in which danced along to the tides. His smile was like a drug. I was slowly finding myself becoming obsessed with it. No rehab could ever fix it. It was something magical. He was magical. The sparkles in his eyes always reminded me of hope, and of a land far away over-run with fairies. The way my hands travelled down his chest was like navigating the stars. He was my sun. My life. I couldn’t live without him. 

The way he pulled me in, grabbing me by my waist- wrapping it ever so gently- and pressing it onto his own muscular build. It was something I adored, and something to behold. I just mean, how could I not just adore it? His hands cupping my cheeks sent a ripple of goosebumps down my spine- each and every time, no matter what. Sometimes all we would do was embrace each other wholeheartedly, rubbing our fragrance and allowing them to mingle and combine to form a new- more exotic- fragrance. We would never let go, and I loved the days when we just did that. His embrace was like what the moon is to the tides. It made me feel safe, and it never failed to do so. Not once. Not ever.

We loved sitting down, watching the sky bleed graciously into nightfall. The blue transformed to the most gracious of purples and black. The sky was like a canvas in those moments, the precious strokes of colour revealing the white sparks of stars. His hands always found their way to my hair, as he began to stroke them. My head always planted on his chest, my mind flowing with the rhythm of his heart. I mean, I loved him. The way the sky lowered on us, always gave me butterflies. The waves of the sea soothing us to sleep, as we just pondered and wondered. 

**══════ ∘◦❁◦∘ ══════  
**The colours that once swirled like a mixture of red and yellow dye poured into a container of water now began to fade away into the resting sunset of her mind. Realisation dawned onto her like the bright moon dawning onto a grand and new night sky. As the colours of teenage love fluttered away from her mind, the woman realised that she, herself, was drenched with the contents of an hour long soothing bath. Crap! Like a sweet poison, memories filled with brilliant shades of pink and red began to seduce and latch onto her. It was, very much so, a luring offer… **  
**

Leaving the rose-scented water, which lured her in like boats being lured in by magnificent sirens, the girl scattered with memories of serenity dried herself off- and quite roughly at that. Pulling her hair back into a ponytail, she threw on a burgundy red jacket and threw the double glazed doors open. The fresh air stung her peachy cheeks, her rose pink lipstick contrasting her burgundy red jacket. Her destination was crystal clear. She knew this spot off by heart. She could’ve recited it as easily as saying her own name. She could’ve said the name of her destination in a heartbeat. It was the first place /they/ went. It was simply breathtaking.

Hôtel R de Paris…

The comforting scent of the hotel greeted her senses, a sense of untouchable wonderland began to bubble up from within her. It soothes her greatly, greater than any remedy every could. Haunting the corridors, her mind drifted her to the room, in which /they/ once stayed. Clutching the doorknob, she twisted it and the doors opened revealing a grand honey white room, furnished with everything a six year old could name- minus the toys.

**══════ ∘◦❁◦∘ ══════**

****Our musical laughter illuminated any room we landed in, the luminous lights guided our paths, petals being used to form the ‘road’ we walked on. The magic of his presence was that he only filtered happiness, joy, love and positivity. My heart fluttered like the wings of butterflies whenever his hand just so happened to graze against mine.

The soft shades of pink always won over my soul, even if it was cliché. He gave everything its own special spin on its head, never repeating a trick twice. Everything was unique no matter the occasion or circumstance. It was just a path of joy, I never could predict his next move. It was like I was living a game, and he was my every destination. No words could ever describe how I felt, it was always a breeze with him. It truly was. Nothing could ever change that. He made me feel like a Disney princess; like the charming Cinderella, the shy Snow White, the regal Rapunzel. He was always my perfect Prince Charming. He swept me off of my feet, and carried me to bed- every single consecutive day.

  
He never made me work, despite thick and thin. He was always doing everything for me. I was truly his little queen whom he treated like a young princess. I was his everything, and he was my everything. We just were each others’ world.When our lips intertwined, it was like the world no longer existed but rather the only living beings were the two of us. Just us. No one else. Just me and him. When we kissed, we both had a thirsty desire. It was like we just shared our souls with each other whenever we embraced. His grip around me becomes tighter as he would pull me closer. Close enough that I could get his heart raging with passion for no other.

We were just made for one another, no one could ever- and would never- beat the love we shared with one another. He gave me unconditional love. I, also, gave him unconditional love. He was the question to my answer. The sun to my moon. The fire to my water. We /needed/ one another. We were complete together. Two halves of the same coin. The heads to my tails. We were polar opposites, and that was what drove the electromagnetic feeling between us. That dragged us and attracted us. 

**══════ ∘◦❁◦∘ ══════**

Searing bright light delivered her from her endless slumber, as her thoughts began to pile on top of each other lazily. Like a slow breeze, she was awoken.The sun discomforting her eyes with its radiant glisten, causing her to quickly press her eyes shut. Her hands covering her face, as she slumbered out of bed. These thoughts began to pull each other apart, creating a string of emotion. The chirping of birds blessed her ears, getting up cautiously she slipped herself into one of his old oversized sweaters. Playing with her hair, she navigated herself around the room following his exact footsteps- sipping from her glass of orange juice whilst doing so.

  
Allowing herself to eat breakfast in bed, just this once, she set her eyes to the outside world and couldn’t help but revel in its beauty. The great and mighty trees that danced to the never ending song of the wind. The birds who carelessly wondered the sky, oblivious to their blessing. The woman, in her twenties, began to carelessly apply makeup to her model-like face. Masking. This new layer of foundation, blush and concealer masking her embittered wishes. Her eyes the only mirror of truth visible to the surface, reflecting the philanthropic nature of her heart. 

Despite the darkness that blighted her, she strived for the glimmering light that /he/ preached. No matter what the raven’s curse inflicted onto her, she would be the Phoenix rising from its ashes to bring forth the symbol of light and hope. The love that was stored in her exiguous heart was the beacon he praised. Rising from her vanity set, the female ventured outwards and onwards. Her social footing was always equal to his; so it took her great strife in order to prance around the public eye. He always found a way to avoid the paparazzi, so she most definitely could as well. Checking her reflection, the girl with purity of heart was thunderstruck to find his oversized sweater slouching near her knees.

She could not go out like that. Just imagine the news headline; “Star overwhelmed with grief wearing the sweater of her deceased loved one.” Finding herself presentable to the outside world, she left the hotel- the hotel they once shared its comfort to. She made her exit dressed in a grand dress which reached just above her calves. Also donning colour neutral high heels. On her pristine hair, she wore a sumptuous headpiece. She always did go out with a stunning piece. 

The bustling streets of Paris felt like home, no it /was/ home, the chaperone of tourists gave her a cascade of nostalgia. Her destination wasn’t the attraction for most tourists- it most definitely wouldn’t be, anyways. Rather it was the place that was branded with the most innocent laughter. It was after all the place they both had shared in common.

The British School of Paris. It was a building, no kidding, that held a myriad of emotions and memories. No feeling ever being replicated twice to the same extent. It was magical. A place of learning. It was also a place many people cherished- it was where they grew up after all. It was the location where friendships were made. It was a safe haven for students.

**══════ ∘◦❁◦∘ ══════**

**  
**The day started with me refusing to speak; a rather peculiar circumstance I put myself in. It was me playing hard to get , in my opinion. I was most stoked when class commenced, I got to see everyone- even though I still had bad feelings towards some. The lesson, I found, was to be an examination. So the haunting presence of silence confined us all. The bell pierced through this cage that the stillness summoned, like a knight in shining armour saving its princess. The classroom emptied out as freely as a liquid. I found myself cornered by isolation once again. Or so I had thought. So presumptuous of me. However, he came.

We didn’t exchange a single word. Not even a sigh. Our eyes were interlocked with one another. He took a step forward, and I had decided to mimic it. His hands stroked my cheeks. It was at that split second when the fire inside me began to rage as fiercely as an erupting volcano. Lost in the moment, I pressed my eyes shut. It was then when it happened. That day my dream was made reality.

  
In all honesty, I couldn’t believe it- I couldn’t believe that he would approach me but he started to wander closer and closer to me. Pulling my head to his. Holy, I felt a sudden rush of heat swarm to my cheeks. A few minutes whizzed by until he finally kissed me. His lips touched mine, and it wasn’t quick. Oh no. At first his lips just merely grazed mine, but then I found myself leaning in and pressing my lips onto his. The feeling of lustful desire poured over me. Next thing that happened was his hand streaking my hair soothingly. My body was being pulled closer. We both began to initiate the process of moving in, our lips departing from one another and then meeting. This process was repeated a plethora of times before we stopped. It was heavenly. No, it was love…

**══════ ∘◦❁◦∘ ══════**

A smile was plastered on her face, the memory that she had just undergone reliving was so innocent and precious. If doves could be related to memories, then this memory was most definitely a dove. This particular recollection was what started their love story. Her heart began to flutter, yet again. The beat of her heart was yet another melody. A melody showcasing her ever so silent memory. 

Walking away from the school, the young beauty found herself nearing the elegant Eiffel Tower- the most beautiful man-made structure ever. The structure of the tower always managed to starstruck her, it was just so grand. Being a popular tourist attraction was what it was known for. She always found herself feeling a never ending sense of pride whenever she hears the visitor awe at the beauty of /her/ Eiffel Tower. She loved living here, as she could always marvel within the beauty of the Eiffel Tower all day if she pleased.

Even though Paris experienced a lot of them it was still known as the grand city of love. No matter what, the city would forever hold that title. Paris still remained magical. Everything that she knew was what tourists would have yearned to have- maybe even sell an arm and leg for. First hand experience of Paris was truly a blessing, only Parisians were born with. Being born and raised in the city dubbed the city of love was truly every non-Parisians dream. She couldn’t think of any reason why this wouldn’t be the case. 

**══════ ∘◦❁◦∘ ══════**

  
His hands slid into mine, as he began to take me to the most romantic spot he could find. When he finally halted to a stop, I was overwhelmed by the scenery- the sky a deep tangerine colour. The Eiffel Tower standing y’all and proud alongside the setting sun. The flowers bobbing their head to the rhythm of the sky. The grass whistling their everyday tune. The surroundings were deserted, it was just us two. How ever could he have managed this?

The sensational adulation from him was remarkable, yet he was able to portray such feelings through this scenery. He gave of so much warmth, and was overall so comfortable to lay on. He was my soft boy, everything about him was just perfect. He was so organised. Everything here in front of my eyes was orchestrated by him, and him alone. I mean, my palpitating heart could not take so much gorgeous. Everything about him was simply pulchritudinous, beautiful in simple talk. I couldn’t take it. His radiance was too much for my soul to take. I knew I loved him, and I was still in awe knowing he loved me. Sometimes I pondered if I was still dreaming, because I still couldn’t believe it. Him, my dream crush, actually sharing feelings for me? 

The wind began to whisper through the branches and rustled the leaves, however it all added to the effect. The colouring of the sky began to blend into the background. The certain odour of petals began to frolic all around us, forging around us shackles of fervour. The commonplace burbling established the endearment of our pulsating heart. The birds that reigned the skies sang their song of bliss, blessing us with the euphoria of the clouds. Everything around us was like ingredients needed to make a cake, the certain aspects of just the scenery blending in with his sheer romanticism, mixing with the blends of spices and roses.

The night just soared over our love struck minds, our every movement carefully planned. His every lunge was perfectly executed. He really wasn’t allowing anything to ruin such a date today. Our first date, it really lifted my spirits. He wouldn’t allow any chances to occur, everything had to be immaculate. I found that really charming of him. The lighthearted mood made us forget all of our strife, it was just me and him. No trouble, no drama, just peace and love on the planet of us. The planet of me and him, the perfect planet. The only planet embraced with serenity. 

**══════ ∘◦❁◦∘ ══════**

Her unabating thoughts that were brimmed to the top with infatuation subsided, as she inhaled a large amount of oxygen refreshing her mind. Eventually exhaling, the cool breeze scraping against her cheeks. Nature always seemed to replenish her soul so graciously, and she couldn’t put her finger on as to why. Maybe it was due to the free spirit he had harborged? Either way, nothing could ever deny her endless passion for all things nature. The way the leaves would rustle every now and then, the way the wind danced in between the golem-like trees. The way water moved as freely as it desired, was what really encapsulated her mind and her entire interests. It was like nature was her true calling. Her safe spot.

Continuing her journey, the female took a mental image of the congested streets of Paris. Today was certainly a really marketable day, she had thought as swarms of people were all congregated with one another in large groups of tens and elevens. Dismissing it as a tourist attraction, the humble and down to earth young adult followed her path. She escorted herself to her destination, without receiving any interventions at all. That was certainly a minor task made abundantly easier for her. Rummaging through her purse, a square object caught her immediate attention. A photo taken from a camera, no doubt, subjugating the joy of two charming individuals, showcasing a rather grand and opulent building. 

Rather conveniently, she found herself towered over by the exact building that was captured in the photograph. The archistructure of the sumptuous edifice was revered by all who donned their eyes upon it. She unquestionably had admired the building, ever since it was built. She remembered everything about it, as if it just happened yesterday. The feel of his hands in that exact moment, the way he led her to this imperial and magnolious structure. It felt like an absolute fairy tale, one where magic swarmed the two of them no matter where they were. A dream, a desire, something indescribable

**══════ ∘◦❁◦∘ ══════**

  
The day was still young, the sky clear with zero remnants of clouds, the sun giving off its most vigorous and prodigious showers of rays. I followed his ushering without the slightest trace of doubt. I trusted him, and his /every/ manoeuvre, after all he hadn’t ruined one of his surprises he had choreographed. Well for me anyways he hadn’t. The sky was littered with the majestic creatures of the clouds, each flocking closely together. The rhythm of their flapping wings were incessant and undeviating. It was a sight to behold, their white feathers radiating against the clear blue sky.

The suspense truly was killing me, like little blades prickling my heart, my insides churning, my mind racing and my palms sweaty. Questions sequestered my train of thoughts. Thoughts such as; What is he escorting me towards? Was it a romantic or emotionally significant place? Was it something monumental, such as a milestone? You /need/ to calm down, was what I ended up telling myself. What in the world could it ever be. I was genuinely making quite the kerfuffle in my mind, and over such a peripheral thing. 

He hung back, looking straight back at me, bestowing onto me one of his infamous soft glances. Adding onto that, he gave off a rapturous smile. Goosebumps travelled down my spine; Oh God, how badly I wanted to embrace the newly turned adult and kiss him until I satisfied my heart and soul. Waving off my never ending desires, I took a quick glance of what towered over me. I turned around, in a split second, petrified of what I would process, the possibilities were innumerable.

It was a building, with beautifully trimmed hedges, a grand white gate. It rivalled the appearance of palaces! It was ethereal, and most definitely very lavish. I couldn’t believe what I was beholding, what I was greeted with. My new home? No, no. Our new home, together. Our new home was imposing, standing from the crowd. It was stunning, truly stunning. Just stunning. 

**══════ ∘◦❁◦∘ ══════**

** ⇣ ⇣ ⇣ ⇣ ⇣ **

The sequence of events now halting to a stop, she unlocked the door to her home, and let out the breath that she had held in for so long. She was just getting familiar with her new life, and the way she went about her days, but after that experience everything seemed to have dullened- everything but the pictures and memories of him. Now locking the door, she had roughly kicked her boots off and wandered into the main room, where she had personally rearranged (with his help of course) everything when they first moved in. 

Everything was just as they had left it, nothing had been moved. The half empty bottles of water still clustering the table, the blankets still lazily placed in a pile on top of one another. The flowers were the same, all as vibrant as ever. The frames hung on the wall still in mint condition, the room even /smelt/ the same. It was as pristine as ever, and it was so nostalgic. She couldn’t find anything misplaced, and she knew where each particle of dusts were! A feeling of longing washed over her.

She moved around with a faerie like precision, making sure that she didn’t ruin or misplace anything. This had to be perfect. Her hand was then planted softly onto the portrait of him next to her. The texture was rough against her skin, but it was rough in a good way. Walking around some more, she decided to take a quick smell of the flowers- they smelt so fresh, and they just gave off this newly bought feeling. Nearing the blankets, she pressed her eyes shut; however only for a few seconds. She still had to do many other things, she couldn’t afford to waste time like this. 

Blanket still in hand, she approached the couch- the one which just was so comfortable against the human body, sinking in whenever you sat on it as if dragging you into its own trap, giving you the urge to drift asleep. She found the remote lying carelessly on the blanket, chuckling under her breath, she let aside the comfy feel of the blanket. Instead she let her hand feel comfortable in the smoother texture of the fine and long matt black remote control. Pressing the power button softly, she found a red glow devouring her face. Seven great large red letters stared back at her: NETFLIX.

**══════ ∘◦❁◦∘ ══════**

  
Today was a rare day, today was a foggy Saturday meaning all leisure activities had to be cancelled. That really did blow, but /he/ somehow made up for that minor inconvenience. Entering the main room, I saw him. He was perched out on the couch, like a feline, in his pajamas. He had a bowl of ice cream on his lap, and was deep in thought- very deep in thought, and I could tell that from the border of the room. It was a scene to behold with great pride, in my opinion. He looked so much like a Greek statue, sculptures by the greatest sculpture known to mankind and womankind.  
  
I moved closer to him, sitting near him. My head was firmly resting on his chest, as he flung his arms around me- whilst also managing to pass me my very own bowl of vanilla ice cream, mixed with chocolate and strawberry ice cream. God, he was such a charmer. I couldn’t get enough of him. With his free hand, he spread out his blanket- now coating me in another layer of warmth. He gave me another glance, as she planted a quick yet firm peck on my cheek.

He scrolled through Netflix, through the use of the remote, until he had found a nice anime to binge watch. Your Lie In April to be exact, the anime infamous for its emotional soundtrack. Looks like I would be shedding some tears. He pulled me closer, and we began to cuddle a bit more- until we both found our comfortable spot. Before we knew it, we were on our fifth binge. However, to be fair, we didn’t have much of it to finish.

We followed ‘Your Lie In April’ with the anime ‘Lost Song’ and then we followed that up with a few K-Drama’s that I had forgotten the name to. We ended our Netflix N Chill with the popular anime about volleyball ‘Haikyu!!’. It was definitely better than it sounded. It was fantastic, the anime and my time with him. All we did was cuddle, get comfortable, and binge anime with a sprinkle of much needed Korean Drama. Planting yet another kiss on my cheek, he dismissed himself to get some much-needed beauty sleep- though he was still beautiful, with or without it.

**══════ ∘◦❁◦∘ ══════**

After finishing her sweet yet accurate daydream, which was short in length, she began to climb the endless stairs- or so they felt endless. Each and every step of her was feather light and precise. The cream coloured railings, which were rich in its texture, greeting her palm. It was so smooth, and was so clean that she could see her very own reflection staring back at her. Smiling a short, yet soft, smile the female embraced the wave of love and nostalgia. Once again, the sensations that was known and classed as nostalgic washed over her. Her ascendment up the flight of stairs was over. She tilted her head, scanning the upstairs portion of their shared home. Yet again, nothing had changed. The vanilla essence still wafted around the place. The scent that clung to him was still also present, so in all actuality she was scared over nothing. He would never leave the house, after all the impression he made was plastered over everything.

  
Her worries about the building losing its touch of home sweet home were revealed to be nonsensical. Nothing could ever dampen the mood the building adorned. This building was home, why did she even fret about it? Everything was as blissful as it always was. Shaking her head, she continued to walk around the upper section of the house, she had forgotten how captivating it was. The cream colouring of the walls contrasting heavily with the picture frames of them. There it was! The bedroom the two of them shared, that was heavily inspired by expensive and extravagant hotel rooms.

Pushing the door open, the first thing that had caught her attention was the freshly coated white walls. Allowing her gaze to fall, she then caught sight of their bed. It was a kings size bed with large, crystalline diamonds- obviously being fake, and accesorisable, diamonds- the pillows were already fluffened out. A black desk was situated next to their bed, and on it were a pile of half read books. The bookmarks sticking out of them at awkward angles. A glass of water, and a cluster of post-it notes all scrawled with his handwriting, all messy probably due to the rush he was in. 

A black pen placed dismissively near the edge of the desk. To the left of the bed, her side of the bed, was where their double glazed window was situated. Gazing around once more, her eyes landed on the wardrobe that was revealed to all prying eyes through sliding it. Their wardrobe was installed in the wall, where you could walk into it. Nearing this object, she unlocked it by sliding it apart. She took a large step in, and was flooded in a sea of magnificent dresses all contrasting from one end of the spectrum to the other. Going through all these dresses, she found herself longing to try them all on again. Just once more. Seconds turned into minutes, which turned into hours. Finally, she had found a dress. It’s colouring was that of the midnight black night sky, as black as ink splodges in fact. Suddenly, like a pool of water poured over her, pictures of moments began to flash in her mind. Pictures of her wearing that very dress, the day she wore it.

**══════ ∘◦❁◦∘ ══════**

**  
**The two of us arrived in the comforts of a dove white Range Rover. My opulent raven feathered coloured dress was just the perfect match for his black tuxedo. The star lit up the sky with their perpetual shine. It was stellar. Cosmic in fact. The full moon gave out its cleanest gleam yet, it’s out of worldly light soothing. Under the grand sky, we truly were the perfect pairing. My arms were interlocked with his own. The annual Parisian ball dance was thrown wide open at our arrival. The theme of this years ball was ‘A Silent Passion’ to which I had been /psyched/ to go to for months.

Our body swayed from side to side, in synchrony with everyone else. The silence was like a melody that only our hearts could hear. We were like colours mixing in with one another, flowing as freely as water. The room cascaded in bright pinks, blue, and everything! Everything clashed with each other, however in a good way. In a way, where serenity just showered over all of us. It was our first dance, together, our first ball. 

The entire night all we did was dance, dance to our hearts content. Nothing could stop us, and taken by impulses that I couldn’t control I leaned in and pressed a soft kiss onto his lips. The taste of him irresistible, and his grip just inescapable. He was my slice of heaven, my angel. My faith was in him. I loved him. I really did. Despite all the rumours, I loved him with all my soul. He was just so delicate, how ever could I resist him? His smile was just inexorable. His soft gaze. Just everything about him. He was perfect…

**══════ ∘◦❁◦∘ ══════**

The fourth chime of their grandfather clock reeled her from her absence of mind and back to reality. Her eyes adjusting to her newfound surroundings, the colourful ballroom just the sight she needed. All these memories, all remind her of life. Life was beautiful, with or without love. Bitterness would never succumb to her, she would never let such an emotion control her. She was happy, after all he was immortalised in her heart. Nothing could change that. Not a single thing. They were soulmates, they were made for another. No argument could ever annul it. He was faithful, and she was faithful. Her desire to hold him once more like a flame. A flame with no end or beginning. 

The dead silence of the building stuck to her, soothing her. Her movement was soft on the floorboards. The lingering taste of saliva stuck to the roof of her mouth. She sat herself down, the soft cushions sinking from her weight. She gave out an inaudible sigh, despite the silence everything she did made no sound. She wore a soft black leather jacket on top of her white dress, and her carefully applied makeup was also in the colour gradient of grey to black. Despite her monochrome colouring, her cheeks were filled with life, her lips flushed with a pastel pink. 

Her rest was cut short when she felt the greeting rays of sunlight embracing her cheek. The sun and the moon; that’s why they were once. Dismissing this thought, she raised herself slowly and began to walk around their room. Everything was doused in his presence, nothing left unscathed. A slight blush conquered her cheeks, just at the slightest thought of him brought over her an infinite amount of emotions. 

She found herself rummaging through their drawers, and files. Piles of incomplete business papers polluted them. His name plastered on all of them in big, and bold text. Her name doodled around them, flowers and love hearts coming off of them. However, her sights were not set on those papers. They were set on something that immortalised the two of them. Immortalised their memory, and their love. Nothing could ever destroy it. Her thoughts began to fade out, as her rummaging became more and more fierce. She had to find it. 

Her soft fingertips collided with the rough yet familiar feeling of paper, scraping them. This is why he never allowed her to do any paperwork. Waving off yet another thought of him, she finally found what she was searching for. There it sat, a black box with golden highlights. Lifting it gently, she placed it onto her bed. Opening it, she saw three metal rings. Two of them matching, and the other one sticking out like a sore thumb. It was much grander than the other two, but all were still magnificent. Selecting the single ring, she held it between her finger tips and spun it to get a clear view of it. The engravings were meticulous, and the texture was cold, shiny and smooth. This single object brought a flurry of reactions over her. Happiness. Sadness. Longing. Just everything. Nothing was left out, but the feeling of joy overwhelmed everything else. 

**══════ ∘◦❁◦∘ ══════**

**  
**The birds sang their songs in complete harmony, the citizens of Paris going about their normal day. The air savoured with the sumptuous smell of savoury snacks. Sweets were all in the possession of scruffy looking kids. It warmed my heart, to know that today was a day of happiness. The aftertaste of those chocolate cookies were just so delectable. I swear, it was as if a cloud of jubilation hung above my head, as everything only largened my smile. I have to admit, it was shocking when I went out today. Instead of the streets being surrounded, it was quite scarce and that only add onto this feel of peace that was residing within me.

The streets were plastered with the brightest of colours ever imaginable, it was a dream. However, I knew better, I knew that despite what my mind thought this was my newfound reality. So bright and colourful, I was truly lucky. The breeze stuck to my skin, hugging my cheeks. My hair was strung along with the soft airy breeze of the winds. Like ribbons they danced, and like ships they sailed through the melody that the wind had played graciously, a never ending song.

The flowers bloomed from under me, the grass waving me past. This impulsive urge to jump up and down spontaneously took a hold over me. This trepidation probably got the best of me, as always, however I couldn’t help it. I just couldn’t, it was as if this feeling was another being washing its control over me. Ignoring such feelings, I found myself being gravitated towards the grand palace that was /our/ home. There it was, a soft white glow shimmering through the windows. Whatever could it be? 

Pushing the door open, after planting my cheek on it for the past few moments, the vanilla scent descended onto me. As time passed, I found myself cloaking myself in vanilla. It was truly a remarkable smell. The glow still haunted my mind, ghostly and outer worldly were the words to describe it. Nothing, no sounds, no nothing. It was pure silence. Pressing my ear to the door, I still heard nothing. The slight creek of the door gave me a jump, but I went onwards. There it was, them. Him. Everyone. All wearing their grandest costumes, the males all decked out in their designer suits. Everyone was here. All this for me? My heart thundered in my chest, as I looked upon the cake and my one true love.

We all danced with one another, our drinks perched in our hands like pure british. Yeah, we were posh. Okay, turning a blind eye to such thoughts. I turned to face him, my soulmate, there it was. His laughter, and the way the light shimmered onto him. The structure of his face, ever so sharp. His chin hoisted to face the chandelier. Clapping his hands, the bright glow of white dimmed down to reveal a more intense black. This hue made everyone else shine, and pop out. He turned graciously towards me, and took a few steps forward. I found myself longing to touch his lips with mine, to graze his cheek and to tell him how much I loved him. However, he put a hand to my lips, silencing me. Instead, he descended to one singular knee. His hands fidgeting around in his suit pocket. There it was, a black box. His palm was planted on the roof of the box, and he slowly began to raise it. Shimmering, a circular ring glimmered under the harsh light. A ring. Was he proposing? I felt myself shrink under the gaze of everyone I knew, he was actually proposing to me…

  
**══════ ∘◦❁◦∘ ══════**

Suddenly, she had found a desire- a wanting- brought over her. It was quick, short and snappy. This inclination wouldn’t subside, she just /had/ to visit him. It was no longer optional to her soul, it was compulsory to her now. She always remembered him, in everyday activities. The memories just took hold of her, causing her to just stop everything, and causing her to relive those moments once again. Despite just returning back home, she took off once again. Descending the stairs, and unlocking the door she whipped her phone out. The time shunned at her, plastering a light flow to her face, only being 6pm she began to walk the streets. 

The graveyard’s ominous silence absorbed her in the moment she stepped through, the trees were stripped with all forms of life despite how much sunshine devoured them. It was just how it was meant to be, she concluded. There it was, him. His one was the grandest of all, perched in the middle. It was beautiful, just like him. Approaching it, she gracefully perched herself next to it. 

Her last thought lying next to the gravestone was: _I still love you, I love you so much. I miss you, my love. I’ll stay patient, soon we’ll get to embrace once more. I love you, and all our silent memories…_

⇡ ⇡ ⇡ ⇡ ⇡

_— the end_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this piece of work from me, it really means a lot- could you please comment on this and share it to your friends, it would truly mean a lot to an aspiring author like me- thank you so much, I appreciate you so much for reading this fic- I’m sorry for putting you through reading a 6K piece of work. Thank you so much.  
> 🥺💕


End file.
